With you I'm alive
by Fangirl-Rupkatha
Summary: Newtina fluff. AU A parallel story different than Fantastic Beasts; about how Newt Scamander might've met his future wife Porpentina Goldstein, if the niffler hadn't been loose in the bank.
1. How we met

Newt Scamander is a British wizard, who was expelled yet graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is 29 years old, yet very nervous around everyone, because he is socially awkward. His best friends are his magical creatures, whom he carries in his enchanted suitcase.

He was having his first trip to New York in the year 1926, because his one creature Frank the Thunderbird, needed to be set free in the wilds of Arizona. He cautiously looked around the deck to find a lot of foreign muggles(non magical people) around him. He was nervous to visit a new continent, but somehow for his beasts he always manages to travel the world, despite being utterly unsocial.

~Time Skip~

The muggle hotel he boarded was pleasantly quiet and sober. He has experienced much worse. Sometimes he chooses to stay down his case in case of a very bad hotel, but this was a good room.

He kept his case on a table in his hotel room, removed his bright blue coat and changed into some _nomaj_ (muggle for Americans) clothings. He left his room in the afternoon to go to a library. He wanted to read some new books.

He entered a library which read 'National association for readers'. He noticed that there was an enchanted sign, which was invisible to muggles. " _Nomajs_ " - Newt corrected mentally.

Like he expected, there was a magical door which would lead nomajs to a normal room; but Wizards and Witches to the special corner of magical books. He entered to find lots of magical people reading moving books in wizarding robes. He chose the furthest corner possible and kept summoning different books with his wand from the sections of the library.

Half an hour later, Newt was reading an interesting history of the american magical school 'Ilvermorny'. Suddenly, a girl in her mid 20s entered the library. Newt noticed her because her face was hidden behind at least 10-15 piles of fat books. Otherwise he never notices opposite sex, he was completely oblivious to women.

The girl carried the books with magic, and kept them on the desk in front of the librarian. "Ah, Miss Goldstein. Is your research done?"

The girl had her back to Newt, so he couldn't see her face. She replied, "Oh no Madam Harriet, I wish it were. I'm just left with the background of my school and a summary of each subject."

Madam Harried smiled to the girl and said, "Poor dear. They're making you work way too much. Are you eating properly?"

She nodded and went to a particular book shelf. Newt continued reading about Ilvermorny. Newt heard a 'hmm' from behind and turned to see the same Miss Goldstein beside him, eating a hamburger with such pleasure as if there's no tomorrow. Her face still couldn't be seen because of Newt's position. He chuckled at her eating and continued reading.

Moments later, Newt felt a tap on his back. He turned to see a very beautiful face with perfect large brown eyes, shoulder length caramel hair and small pouted lips. It was that girl.

Newt swallowed and stared at her.

She leaned over Newt to see his book, making his heart beat too fast. "Could I borrow your book for a moment please? It's the only copy right now."

Newt nodded and slowly held out the book. The girl sweetly smiled and sat beside him. She curiously asked, "Are you new here?"

Newt spoke for the first time since he came here, "Yes, I'm...it's my first time in Ne-New York."

The girl widened her eyes, "You're British! Did you go to _Hogwarts_? What's your name?"

Newt was flushed at the sudden interaction. But the girl seemed really curious and Newt was a bit amused. So he replied, "I'm Newt Scamander. Oh um..yes I studied at Hogwarts. And you are?"

She smiled and did a face palm. "Sorry I'm being terribly rude no? I'm Porpentina Goldstein. Nice to meet you."

Newt shyly smiled and nodded. Since he had no book to read now, he observed the girl. She was just another species to him, which he liked to analize. But his stomach was giving him a funny flutter each time she smiled or leaned over him.

The girl was reading the book, but then she noticed him staring. She looked up and raised a brow. Newt instantly flushed and shook his head, looking down at his knees. The girl closed her book and cleared her throat.

Newt asked her, "Err… Porpentina.."

"Just Tina." She replied.

Newt said, "Oh alright then. Just Tina, can you help me find books on magical creatures?" Tina giggled at his 'just Tina' cheek.

She said, "Yes I can. Come with me."

She lead him to a bookshelf really far from the main gate and there were very less people around. There was a table at a side, the light was less bright.

Newt's eyes were full of awe when he saw so many old books. He immediately chose one, thanked Tina and started reading the book. Tina was watching this nervous new wizard, whose eyes were darting from page to page.

After sometime, Newt finished reading the book and realized that Tina was long gone. He also decided to leave, so he apparated to his hotel room; not wanting to walk the unknown streets.


	2. Friends?

~The next day~

Newt woke up early in the morning and went into his suitcase. After he finished feeding all his creatures, he ate breakfast from the kitchen in the hotel he was staying in.

He had been thinking about Porpentina since last night. Her smile was nice to look at, her eyes were also beautiful. It was a surprising encounter, but a pleasant one. Who knows, he could actually see her again sometime.

Newt wanted to go to the library again just to see her, but he stopped himself. Probably she won't be there 24/7, she might have other jobs to do.

Newt tried his best to concentrate on Frank the Thunderbird, about how to help him get to Arizona. But the way he and Porpentina had been close while she tapped at his back….. _Control yourself_ \- Newt tried to focus again.

He absentmindedly walked along the streets near the central park. His eyes wandered about the big trees there, and the birds chirping and flying from one branch to the other. Flowers were also seen blossoming , traces of dead flowers beneath Newt's feet were giving out steady noises, 'mch...mch.."

Then he saw her. Tina was right in front of him, buying ice-cream from a portable shop beside the railings of central park. Newt approached her without thinking and said, "Hello Ti-Tina."

She turned her head, the sign of familiarity in her eyes as she warmly smiled at him. "Good morning Mr. Scamander. Would you take ice-cream too?"

Newt slightly blushed and hesitantly nodded. He said, "Err… Vanilla with a chocolate topping if you please. And Tina, you can… Uh...call me Newt, I mean if you don't…"

Tina chuckled, "Great choice Newt, tell you what? He gives the best flavours here. By the way, what brings you here today?"

Newt said, "Oh, I was just…. Just passing… Sorry I…. Thank you for helping me find the books yesterday Tina. I never saw you after that."

Tina replied, "Oh yes, I had to hurry home to give Queenie, my sister, the project I've been doing for her. Thank _you_ for helping me there though."

Newt asked, "So it wasn't your project? Is your sister very young then?"

Tina laughed, "Good gravy! No no. She is only four years younger than me. She is 21. Actually this project, is for one of her favorite students, whom she teaches."

Newt smiled, "You shouldn't ruin children by doing their hometasks, should you now?"

They both laughed while having their ice-creams together. They were now walking the streets aimlessly, more interested in getting to know each other, than to reach a particular destination.

Newt was asking, "What do you do for living? Sorry the question is not exactly inconvenient in our country. Bu-but if you.."

Tina held a hand up reassuringly and gingerly answered, "Not at all Newt. I'm an Auror at MACUSA."

Newt choked on his vanilla cream, "You're, err what? You….."

Tina smirked, "Why? I don't look so tough?"

Newt frantically shook his head, "Of course not Tina. That was ce-clearly not what I me-meant. It's just that...erm…. You're extraordinary then!"

Tina blushed at his promptness, but she also noticed how innocently impressed Newt was. He wasn't flattering after all.

Tina smiled and tried to change the subject, "Would mind asking me what you do?"

Newt shook his head happily, "Of course not. I'm a magizoologist. I have a suitcase, with undetectable enlargement spell. It has unlimited inner space you see, with various climates within ; to provide natural habitats for all my magical creatures. Oh so sorry, am I boring you?"

Newt stopped talking, thinking that he was going a bit ahead of himself today. But Tina seemed to bring out the best in him. So Newt easily forgot how much he had already confided in her.

To his immense surprise though, Tina was very much interested in his creatures. "Don't be silly, it sounds incredible! Will you please show me inside of your case one day? Please?"

Newt's eyes glistened, "Wo-would you like to? Well, why not? S-Sure." He was overwhelmed to find a companion in this foreign country, who was not only interested in his creatures, but also not judging him for being himself.

Newt suddenly raised his hands to Tina's lips, "Oh you've got something in your…" He immediately stopped and blushed. But Tina didn't seem to mind, so he reached out again and ever so softly, brushed away some cream from her upper lip.

Tina blushed too, but didn't say anything. They kept talking about both of their early lives.

"Pardon me, but _why on earth_ did your sister ask you to do that project?" Newt was laughing.

Tina laughed too, "I _know!_ She can be very childish at times. I don't mind though, she has been this way since our childhood. We've only got each other."

Newt's smile faded as he tried to understand what exactly she meant. "Our parents passed away from Dragon pox. Aww don't look so sad, that was ages ago Newt."

Newt's face fell immediately, he couldn't help the immense grief that was consuming him. He imagined two little girls taking care of each other, without any hand above their heads. He couldn't hide the sorrow from his face.

He looked down at his knees and asked softly, "So… You are the elder sister...and you had to take care of Queenie since childhood."

Tina nodded, weakly smiling to cheer him up. But Newt didn't notice as he was feeling terrible, "Ti-Tina, if there's anything I co-could do….you know…. te-to help… I'm so sorry, do-do you want to talk about anything?" He looked up at her hopefully.

Tina's eyes were moist. It wasn't because of her own sad fortune,no, she was used to this life for over 15 years now. But the genuine sympathy and affection Newt showed was so pure, Tina was overwhelmed. She didn't know that anyone possessed such a warm heart.

She pressed her lips to hide her teary eyes and said in a broken voice, "Newt I…. Thank you." That's all she could say.

Newt gave her a smile and hesitantly held out a hand, which Tina instantly took. They tightened the grip on each other's hands and started walking again.

It was Tina who started talking again, now in a cheery voice, "You're a true Hufflepuff Newt." She pointed at his yellow-grey scarf that Newt was proudly wore to sport house pride.

Newt broadly grinned at this, "I _am_ a proud Hufflepuff. But how do you…."

Tina said, "Hogwarts is popular here. At my school, Ilvermorny, people fuss a lot over which Hogwarts house they could've been in. I could be a Gryffindor I guess, as in Ilvermorny I'm in Thunderbird, for the record."

Newt nodded knowingly, "Adventurous would be a suitable criteria for a brilliant Auror like yourself, I believe. " Tina could hardly miss the pure adoration and pride in his tone, and her stomach gave her a funny flutter. She scratched her head to hide the blush and hotness of her face.

Newt suddenly slowed his pace and started stammering, "Err… I was wondering.. I mean I understand if you...uhm...don't want to...b-but… Are you busy right now to...erm…"

Tina laughed, "I am not at all busy right now. What is it that you want to ask?" She forced him to look into her eyes while talking, and immediately regretted. She realized that she was mesmerized by his deep, hypnotic gaze. The strange thing was, that it was impossible to make out his eye colour. It could be bluish green, but it had a yellow light of it. She could also see a greyish glow around his faded blue pupil. She was hypnotised.

Newt cleared his throat and nervously smiled at her, "I was just...asking…. Would you maybe like to have something with me...err...in that…. I mean there? Or anywhere else if you'd rather…"

Tina could make out from his babbling that he was pointing to a coffee shop. She happily nodded, "Sure Newt." She didn't let him say anything else, and practically dragged him into the shop, holding his hand.

They sat across each other, talking, laughing , drinking and sometimes just shyly watching each other. Newt ordered two pastries without telling her, as a mild surprise. He couldn't quite explain his sudden rush of affection towards Tina, because he couldn't put his fingers on what he felt.

Tina understood by now, that he was a socially awkward and introverted person. But extremely friendly and likable, once he eases up.

"Why aren't you allowed to befriend or marry a muggle in America?" Newt was asking.

Tina sipped her coffee and replied, "First of all, it's a bit of a problem to adjust with a person for a lifetime, who can't even summon a simple spoon without having to walk all the way to the kitchen. And don't judge us too harshly Newt, we are terrified of nomajs. There are many of them who would like to kill witches and wizards at first chance."

Newt was listening carefully, he nodded when she mentioned the terror of killer nomajs. "Yes, that's how obscurials are grown in the first place. Of course everyone is afraid. But many of them are pretty nice people…"

They left the coffee shop hand in hand, talking and roaming around the whole city for hours on foot. When finally the sun started setting, Newt realized that they had been wandering for almost the whole day.

Newt said, "Tina, I'm really sorry for wasting your whole day today. I didn't realize…"

"Don't be silly Newt, I lost track of time too." Tina smiled and kept walking, swinging their joined hands care freely.

Newt laughed, "As much as I'd love to walk you home, don't you think it's….err….too far?"

Tina stopped midway and turned around to face him. She chuckled in sudden realization, "Oops! Of course Newt, I'm sorry. We should… uhmm.. disapparate. So...alright." She let go of his hand. They were now in a dark deserted alley, so that muggles(nomajs) don't see them.

"Well, shall I see you again?" Newt asked half-heartedly, his confidence leaving him. He made a sudden funny movement, as if unsure whether to hug Tina or not. Tina, getting that, threw her arms around his neck and smiled, "Obviously I'll see you around. Goodbye." She let go, and gave a final smile before disapparating.

Newt smiled to himself and scratched his neck. A proper hug from a new friend after ages, made his day ten times better. Now that he thought of it, he spent almost 7 hours without his creatures, to be with Tina. None of them had really wanted to let go. Newt could be himself with Tina, a connection he both embraced and feared. A human relation with an opposite sex, Newt was anxious about this.


	3. Problems

Author's note : Hi you guys! Sorry sorry sorry. I know how late this update is, forgive this not so studious helpless fangirl. 😅😅

Let's just get on with the chapter then.

* * *

 **~That night in Goldstein residence~**

Queenie shrieked in delight, "It's _him_ again! You hung out with that library guy Scamander… Oohh Teenie, way to go…"

"Oh shut up. We're friends, besides.. His name is Newt." Tina said, frustrated but flushed.

"Newt huh? A magizoologist? Sounds cool. Oh he is sweet…" Queenie continued reading Tina's mind about all the conversation she shared with Newt.

"Stop reading my mind!" Tina snapped and hurriedly went into her room. She was happy about everything that happened today, but her legilimens sister won't stop teasing. Tina stripped off from her outdoor outfit, took a quick bath and changed into a simple housecoat.

* * *

Today Tina had to go to a secret project that her boss at MACUSA doesn't know about. Seraphina Picquery, Tina's boss and the president of Magical congress of the United States of America; is very particular about nomaj(muggle) people's relation with wizards and witches. She wants every wizard and witch to stay away from nomajs and not to get friendly with them.

Tina, although, found a loophole to that. If she changed into believable nomaj attire, left her wand at home and behaved like a non magical person all along; she could mix into the crowd without causing any suspicion. The reason why she had to be in a nomaj crowd was NSPS.

The New Salem Philanthropic Society (NSPS) and also known as the Second Salem Preservation Society or simply the Second Salemers, was a fanatical American No-Maj group which sought to expose and destroy wizards and witches. NSPS was the real reason why Tina wanted to go for this secret mission of hers.

She _hated_ the leader of NSPS, Mary Lou Barebone. Not only because she was the enemy of the wizardkind, but also because she _beats the children_ she adopts! What kind of a mother beats a child, own or not? Tina _despised_ her personally and she also had the right to be against her professionally, she was one of the best Aurors of MACUSA after all! So she sets off for her secret mission without her wand.

Although leaving the wand was a fact Tina was fidgeting, she thanked herself later for it. Because the words that were coming out of Mary's mouth, could cause Tina to hex her, had she possessed her wand at the moment. She was warning everyone against witches! " _When have witches hurt you people huh? Why on earth would you hate us? You're the one that hunted us!"_ Tina thought.

 **~Time skip~**

Sun was about to set, but there was still sunlight outside. Tina's visit to the second Salem was over as she could successfully get as much information about the adopted kids, their background and position there, the treatment being done to them by Mary Lou Barebone - she covered everything.

Upon returning to MACUSA at her own office, she gave these reports to one of her senior colleagues, who was unofficially supporting Tina in this mission against NSPS. After a whole day's work, she decided to leave. She had personally requested this office in the deserted ground floor, so she could leave early after being done, without interruption.

She opened the door lightly and stepped outside. She didn't even get the chance to switch the light off as a strong arm grabbed both her arms and trusted her inside.

With a flick of his wand, the man turned the light off, increased his grip on Tina's arms and pressed her against the wall with a thud. Tina shivered, her wand was at home! But the man made no attempt to let her go or jinx her, he just stood there with Tina pressed against him.

Tina couldn't see his face, as unclear was his intentions. He had closed the door, placed a silencing charm in the room, so she couldn't hear what was going outside. They were standing in the darkest corner of her office, a place so familiar yet strange right now.

Tina opened her mouth, "Wha-", the man lifted his hands and pressed his palm against Tina's mouth, silencing her completely.

Now Tina saw his fierce eyes.

 _Newt!_

Her eyes widened at shock and disbelief. This is not the Newt she knew. Who is this wild looking person? What was he going to do? Force her? Tina shivered.

From the corner of her eyes over Newt's broad shoulders, she saw the doorknob turning. She somewhat sighed in relief, hoping that someone could save her from this situation and from this wild, fierce and dangerous-looking Newt. But Newt followed her eyes, saw it open and in the blink of an eyes, everything around went black.

* * *

Newt apparated them to the rooftop of some old house, with nothing but trees, jungles and fields around. As soon as Tina got the equilibrium and sense back, she jerked off Newt's hands and gave him a burning look of anger.

"How dare you? What the hell did you think you were doing?" Tina asked, utter disbelief, fear and hurt in her voice.

She expected Newt to give a thousand explanations as to how he was maybe working against MACUSA, or he was a spy, or he was simply going to force her into a physical relation, knowing that she didn't have a wand. But his response was not what she anticipated.

"I'm .sorry." was what all Newt could say, eyes fixed at the ground.

"What?" Tina's fear was decreasing, but concern and astonishment was rising. Did she guess absolutely wrong then?

Tina was still so mad and on the edge that she yelled, "You _forced_ me and _pinned me against a wall_ Mr. Scamander! Explain yourselves! _Where_ am I and _why…."_

"I'm so sorry Tina...Miss Goldstein. I….did I hurt you?" He stepped forward cautiously, one hand reached out so slowly as if he was going to break her. She stood transfixed, as Newt took both her arms where he had grabbed earlier.

Tina managed to reply sternly, despite the softness she felt towards him, "I'm an Auror for your information. Holding my arms isn't enough to _hurt_ me. Go on please, explain. Now!" She demanded.

Newt let go of her hands instantly, ashamed, "Of-of course. I didn't mean to imply that you- you're not strong. I just….well…. I'm sorry. I came looking for you in your office."

"I was passing pike street, when I heard someone say 'Auror Goldstein.' I stopped and eavesdropped on them. They were wizards, who were trying to expose your secret mission against second salemers to President Picquery. They were simply jealous of your high position and were planning to get you demoted.

I followed them to MACUSA headquarters. They were planning to give you veritaserum once you stepped outside your office. I confunded one of them and let the others think that you left. You must change your office to the first floor Tina. So… That's why I had to hide ourselves and keep you quiet. I'm sorry if it seemed vulgar." Newt finished, all the while talking to his shoes.

Tina was gaping. When she didn't emit any sound for a long time, Newt looked up to check if she was still there. He saw her staring.

"P-please say something?" Newt pleaded.

Tina cleared her throat and managed, "Why on earth would you do all of that, look out for me, save me and then apologize?"

Newt looked down again, "Oh. That? Uhm…. That's because..err…. I c-care for you Tina." He nervously smiled at the floor.

Tina finally gained her sense and abruptly ran for it. She threw herself at Newt and blurted out a little too loudly, "Thank you! _I_ should be sorry, I misunderstood you."

Newt was going off balance, but he caught her and held her in a tight hug. "No matter. I did pin you to the wall, how rude of me."

They pulled after a moment and awkwardly laughed at the situation. Then Tina sat on the ground, exhausted. Newt sat right beside her, cheeks and ears still pink from the blush that had appeared after her embrace.

Tina looked up at the sky as the sun was setting. This was definitely not New York. No signs of high-rise buildings or smoke or pollution. Villagers were returning from fields and markets, birds were coming back to their nests. Beautiful one storied houses and gardens could be seen from above, from the rooftop where they were standing. The blue sky was filled with orange and yellow sunlight, the sun as dim and orange as a lollipop. It was peaceful.

"Where are we?" Tina asked lazily.

"Greenwich village. I came here a few days ago to roam around the jungles. My erumpent liked a lot here. Do you like it?" Newt asked hopefully.

Tina radiantly smiled at him making his blush reappear, "Oh it's beautiful. We should come here again. I mean… I'd like to visit the jungles. Maybe my sister Queenie didn't come here as well." Tina said.

Tina hesitantly placed her head on Newt's shoulder. She felt him stiffen and was half-expecting him to jerk her off. But after a while he relaxed and nervously wrapped one arm around her shoulder very slowly and lightly, ever the gentleman. None of them looked at each other, just sat next to one another watching the breathtakingly beautiful sunset under the sky.

* * *

A/N: Err... Tell me your opinions please? I love you all for sticking to me still 😻😻


End file.
